roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galaxy Civil War
I DO NOT CONDONE ANY HARASSMENT OR ANY HATEFUL SPEECH TOWARDS PURPLE AND ALL COMMENTS LIKE THAT WILL BE DELETED AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FROM COMMENTING. DO NOT SEND HATE AT PURPLE OR ANYONE ELSE MENTIONED HERE IN ANY WAY WETHER IT HERE, ON DISCORD, ROBLOX ETC. I AM NOT TRYING TO REVIVE THE FIGHT OR CAUSE RIOTS. PLEASE DO NOT DO ANY OF THAT. I MERELY WANT TO EXPLAIN IN DETAIL WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY. From the perspective of Galaxy Developer, Sean Morabito. This is the truth behind The Galaxy Civil War that happened on 08/25/2018 (Or 25/08/2018). I am putting this on the Wiki so you guys know the truth about what happened, so I don't get suppressed and so Uglycar, MasterPlural, Tis_Jake, MinisterKappa, Rekuri, Destroyer878878, Docplayznba30 and Mr_Swagical are all remembered for the services they did for Rcouret to Galaxy and Field Of Battle. (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS WAS NOT A REBELLION LIKE WHAT PURPLE IS STILL SAYING IT IS. ALL IT WAS IS WE PLANNED ON SPEAKING TO RCOURET ABOUT HER. THATS ALL WE PLANNED. SPEAKING TO RC). Around 1 week previously to this date, me, Sean Morabito started talking to some of the Field Of Battle staff on the Field Of Battle Discord Server. They called me over to ban a raider who was raiding their server since I was one of the only people who had ban and kick permissions. I did ban that raider and asked them why they didn't have their perms. I also had to fix a bunch of channels that were broken because people couldn't talk and once again the Field Of Battle staff didn't have permissions. (This is getting somewhere I promise). They told me that Purple had removed them for no reason so I said in the main chat that removing their perms is really stupid and I will dm Purple about this because what's the point in staff if they can't do their job. Now to me that is a pretty harmless message. Around an hour after I said that I noticed my Porter role (Which was the staff role) on the Field Of Battle Discord was gone. I asked Purple why and didn't get a solid response for quite a while since she kept trying to change the subject then even moved it into the Galaxy Discord Staff Chat. Finally (Not in her own words but pretty much what she said) was that I was removed for no reason. She had also told the FOB Staff that I was busy with RL and that was why my role was gone but this was a lie. I did go on to say that I only ever wanted to help etc. I started talking more with the Field Of Battle staff and learned that they had similar problems going on with Purple there. They told me that if you spoke out your opinion you would get removed from staff. On that server, she had all the power to herself (except for the FoB Admin Director). When I talked to the Field Of Battle Staff again, they told me I was removed for speaking out again Purple. If you can even call that speaking out lol. I asked if I could get my staff back but was rejected. Princess, the fob admin director, said that Purple and her could handle the server on their own. (If that was the case why did the fob admins ask for my help lol). The field of battle staff than send me pictures of a lie Purple had told the entire field of battle staff team. I quote, "Guys, Sean has been porter helping out on an emergency basis." "He's very busy in irl and with Galaxy so don't ping him or dm him asking for server support." "Just spoke with him and just don't ping or dm, or mention him." He has even received role request from players". (Meaning that I asked for the players role lol). Now, this was a total lie and it just made me enraged to see her do this to me when all I wanted to do was help out and she does this to me for no reason. This was the spark for me starting the group and bring me together. This wasn't the only reason we tried to talk to Rcouret however. Oh no, there is many, many more. Many of you might know about a lot of previous things she has done like in 2016 the removal of MasterPlural and Falloria from Galaxy Staff for no reason and lied to all the players by saying that they left on there own. This, in fact, was not the case. The next false demotion I remember was Rekuri. He was still a very active admin even if his shipmaster duties didn't happen that much. That doesn't change the fact that he was still active. Instead of moving him down to admins Purple completely removed him from staff for the sole reason of "Inactivity" which also was not the case as he was an active admin. I also remember one time when Winter was on Staff with Purple getting mad at kicking someone from the Discord server. (I don't remember the details exactly but I remember the kick being valid). Purple comes in out of nowhere not knowing the situation and demands that the kick was false. Winter kept telling Purple that it was a valid kick but Purple was having none of it. Winter, In the end, quit staff than and there. Winter also had created the Galaxy Bot that everyone loved to use, that project now gone. Purple also has the final say in anything. She once told Uglycar and I, "I took the courtesy of listening to your opinions" that time when Khamul was falsely demoted for having a negative opinion on Galaxy In another discord server! Purple isn't that active on Galaxy and spends most of her time on Field Of Battle. A lot of the time, she randomly comes into the staff chats and tried to get us to unban someone who was banned correctly even when she has no idea what they did. Do you guys remember MasterPlural and Lordmoneymonkeys post speaking out against Purple and Arina? In the first 5 minutes in plural posting that Purple sees it, deletes it and removes Plurals roles and mutes him. A Discord riot started and Purple realized her mistake of deleting it and trying to suppress Plural when the post was already released to the public and she posted it back, said sorry to the community, got Plural to calm everyone down, gave back his roles and unmuted him. Purple acted as nothing happened after that. In the middle of all of that, I was standing up for Plural because I knew Purple had abused her power. She has held a grudge against me ever since. I also know that she has wanted me gone and I quote, screenshots Uglycar send me in a dm to Purple, "He really shouldn't be here as far as I'm concerned". "If he in anyway hampers communication with staff or training with staff, he is gone." I was mad about what she said yes since I have done so much for this community but I kept my opinions to myself. If you spoke out your opinion you pretty much got removed anyway. Most staff were scared about that. Now there is many other incidents but I will just skip back to the present right after the field of battle server incident. This is the thing that legit made my brain explode. At this time I already formed the group with everyone and we all had our conversations and gathered evidence and we waited for Rc to get back from military training so we could speak to him. That was it only SPEAK to him, nothing else. No rebeling or anything like that. We did our normal jobs. Anyway as I was saying, this shocked me the most. I wake up the next morning with a few dms from Uglycar, Lord and Plural asking if I left the Galaxy Dev chat which I replied with no because I didn't I had been sleeping all night. I knew instantly what was going on. Purple was trying to remove me from staff. Right after I was removed she wrote in that dev chat I quote. "Tried to send an @ Sean. Don't see him here." "Uglycar: Was Sean kicked out?" "Purple: Sean is on staff unless someone removed him or he left." Now, this right here was another total lie on her part. I did not leave lol and she is the only one who can remove staff in the first place. She didn't realize this but Uglycar had access to audit logs and showed the proof to her and everyone on the server that she kicked me and lied to the entire staff team about it. "Uglycar: Well, ya lied to me purple and I also asked plural and he said you asked him if Sean left so that means you were just playing innocent... I just want to know why? This wouldn't be the first time you lied to me but just why?" "I dont even know what's going on anymore." Since Ugly now had proof that Purple was lying she then tried to say that if I was kicked then it was an accident when it clearly wasn't lol. During this time Purple didn't respond to my dms for 3 entire days until finally, I threatened that I would show everyone in the staff chat that you falsely kicked me and lied to everyone about it. This finally got her to respond to me. (My god I've already written so much and we haven't even gotten to the main incident yet lol). I finally got added back and I just pretended that it was indeed an accident as did the rest of the staff since we didn't want to start anything with Purple. Now Purple had suspicions something was going on but she didn't know what and didn't have any proof. All we had done so far was talk together on how we were going to talk to rcouret. It was legit 1 day before rcouret returned that the most unexpected things happened. Docplayznba30, a field of battle admin so scared for his job that he decided to give Purple the Discord server link. She had around 10 seconds to look around as we started panicking and she got banned. Now keep in mind this server was only for planning and talking. We had done absolutely nothing to earn a demotion. On the Dev Server she than writes, I quote. "Need the "Head of the Rebellion" to have myself removed from Galaxy and FOB and Arina removed from Galaxy to raise your hand and step forward quietly. @SeanMorabitoYT". "Need the second in command to the "Head of the Rebellion" to raise your hand and step forward quietly. @Ozumi." "Need the third in command to the "Head of the Rebellion" to raise your hand and step forward quietly. @uglycar." "All three of you are permanently exiled and may never return to staff." "For the rest of you, your fate hinges in the balance." Now remember we had done NOTHING at all to earn a demotion. We had only planned to speak to rc about Purple and what she had been doing. We had a plan in-case something like this happened, if Purple falsely removed any of us from staff, even 1 person than the rest of the Galaxy Staff in on talking to rc would resign and quit the Galaxy Discord till Rc returned. We then set up a 2nd Discord for players and we told the truth about what was going on. In the mean time, EVERYONE started rioting on the main Discord Server like it was insane. The chat got muted so many times for a few days. When it was unmuted rioting instantly started again. I'm sure many of you remember this happening. In the end when Rc returned us Galaxy Staff and Field Of Battle Staff tried to talk to him about everything that was going on and what Purple was doing. In the end it is Rcourets game and he decides everything and I respect that and his decisions. We only wanted what was best for the game as we love it and its the reason we have stuck around for years. Nothing is being done about Purple but we were offered to come back if we wished. He made a separate staff team for the Developers so that devs wouldn't be controlled by Purple. The Field Of Battle staff, however, were not allowed to return for some reason which I think is unfair. In the end, most of the galaxy staff quit because Purple was still in power and everything slowly died down and here we are today. That is the story of The Galaxy Civil War and why we tried to talk to Rcouret about Purples abuse of power. Oh and if you want to know in recent news like a few days ago why MinisterKappa got banned it was because he said a neutral opinion and Purple false banned him, yeah. Oh rip Deadnom too. Oh also I forgot to mention during the rioting lots of people were being spammed ban hammered and soz they wont be unbanned so uh yeah rip. Thanks for reading and just remember, NO HARASSING PURPLE OR ANYONE MENTIONED! YOU WILL BE BANNED WITHOUT WARNING! Thanks. ''' Here is a bunch of evidence that I am releasing both public and private that I think is ok to release. I have censored a few things like invites. [https://imgur.com/a/mVfiRpv '''Library] From the perspective of Galaxy Discord Moderater, EB8699. Greetings all, I don't often play Galaxy nor do I ever really interact with so not many of you would know me. A brief summary of me would be that I worked on a game called Expedition for about a year or so, in that time I was both the sole developer that kept the game going after the creator moved onto other projects and the Head-Admin that managed staff. I later went on to start a new project called Renegades that resulted in about a dozen rewrites from scratch with the most recent version being put on hold. In short, I'm a developer (Primarily a scripter) that has a lot of experience dealing with exploiters, players and staff alike. Over time I've worked on my ability to remain neutral when it comes to and/or personal topics. So I'm brought to here, after having read Sean's perspective what and how people seemed to want a less biased overview I decided I'd make my own page towards that goal. The Analysis: Assuming that everything Sean and the other exiled Staff said is correct, then the current administration is very corrupt and , thus they should obviously be removed. the occasional evidence provided were all screenshots, screenshots that can be Quite easily . Assuming that isn't the case though then the current administration is clearly not putting the community first. Assuming that everything said is correct, then the "Rebellion" was a horrible abuse of power to try and lead the community into lynching the current administration, the same point above can be said about the lack of solid evidence. Assuming/Ignoring the evidence provided was correct or is irrelevant. No community or staff member should ever incite nor in a Lynch Mob, such things never end well and are nothing more than a runaway train barreling along with everyone screaming for it faster as it goes to hit someone on the track. Assuming that neither party are correct and that it's simply brewed up because of some imagined hatred between them, this is a great example on why communication, democratic systems and freedom of speech are so essential. Ignoring, berating etc. someone's opinion just because it conflicts with yours never ends well as clearly shown, discussion with careful consideration for the opposing points and having an open mind what makes civilization run. Not rioting, yelling, screaming and having a tantrum because you didn't get your way. Personal View: While I mostly stayed out of the conflict, I defended purple at one particular point when there were four hundred plus people against her while she had no-one. Just prior to that I made a comment along the lines of "Staff are there to serve the community, not control the community" of which got significant approval from the crowds that only confirmed my suspicions about what the situation was. has made some questionable in the past, I've seen examples of where she's displayed how she tries to manipulate people. But I've also known a few people who are good in but have a similar weakness in that they use it for ill. Same can be said for being power hungry. As the Head of it was her duty to handle the staff revolt, although she didn't do that very well by publicly exiling them on the spot instead of contacting Rc or handling it in a more diplomatic manner. The "Mob/Rebellion" while understandably upset an, should never have happened in the first place, when it did happen they should have controlled their emotions some more instead of acting like wild apes being driven by the instinct to hurt and destroy. The staff group that collected evidence and left should never have let it get to the point that it did. They collected evidence for more than a Year, a whole year they had a mountain of evidence waiting to show it. Why didn't they contact Rc sooner? Why didn't they talk about it sooner with Purple? If she demoted them then give that evidence to Rc and the community in showing how corrupt she supposedly is. Instead of sitting on their hands for so long until it finally blew up. To their credit though they did the right thing in taking their problems one level up, if you have a problem with a moderator you contact an admin, if you have a problem with an admin you contact the Head of Staff/Head-Admin, if you have a problem with them you contact they report to and so on and so forth. They did a terrible job managing a server if One person could invite the One person that should not be allowed there before your ready simply because of how explosive and destructive it would be. As covered in Sean's perspective at the top of the page, they never intended for it to be blown up into a mob. Despite it appearing that way due to the timing of the leak, it's more likely that the one who leaked it chose that particular time for maximum effect. Rc from what I recall sided with purple because he considered her a friend and offered the old staff the position of "Developer" so they wouldn't be under her anymore, while I probably would have done the same thing that's basically just dodging the problem. When your the one in charge you need to make hard choices that are best for the community as they are what make the game. There's bound to be a dozen other suitable for Head of Staff. How long has purple been in her position? Supposedly years. Perhaps it's time to get some fresh blood in. Perhaps it's time to overhaul the staff system so it's no longer only staff that vote staff in. A system where staff are cycled out and replaced every so often with votes by players on particular chosen candidates might prevent such in the future. All that said, did do her duty to some extent and Staff did their duty to some extent and Rc made his although it may not have been the best one. There was simply an overall lack of diplomacy. I try to serve others in all I do. In this it means the community, it is sad to see it so torn Evidence: I will never leak DM's nor private discussions without approval from the other party as that is a clear breach of trust. Thus all the evidence posted in the link are from the public channels and may be searched up yourself. I will ask some parties if particular snippets may be included later on. [https://imgur.com/a/6Bc0pQl Library] From the perspective of a player, FangABXY. Galaxy was not at peace. The people of general chat flurried into a riot with the sole intent: Eradicate the Gatekeeper. . . Tensions of this matter actually started several months ago, with Lordmoneymonkey creating a speech that made seen what has been behind the bright galaxy server. The staff team since then was a bust, with Lord and Plural most notably complaining about unrealistic deadlines for the game's development. . . But back to the specific event, the straw that broke the camel's back was laid. All of a sudden admins were either booted off of or left the admin team, causing a riot in favor of those who left. . . The riot was among those which were so deadly the server shut itself down to cool tensions. The tensions did not cool. A new discord server was created and everyone voiced their dislike there. Galaxy would stand still. The admins started a vote as to whether Gatekeeper should stay or leave. The votes to have her leave was nearly 10 times the votes for her to remain. . . I (FangABXY) did not see the issue thuroghly and believed that Purple could still stand in the place of leadership. The sheer strength of the opinion against me was planet-crushing. Everyone was willing me to change my vote. . . Seeing slightly more I did. . . But after rcouret returned, I in dms pleaded that he would do something to help the server. . . . The discord bot just shunned me away like i didnt exist, like i didnt matter. . . Luckily a deal was later struck and the violence ceased. From the perspective of a player, SWIU. The galaxy civil war was truly an unusual event that just happens to stumble upon us at the time. I was a noobie player at the time and only probably had 2k score and an m class. I heard that there was a riot going on in OGD(official galaxy discord) in the previous days and Arina had banned many of them. But then I started hears that the admins were exiled by for an unknown reason. Although I did not know any of the admins very well I still felt for them. Later that day I saw another riot gone down and the whole server was disabled by shadow. I was talking to a friend about this, who recently left DC. I said this whole thing was like WWII and I was going to be Sweden and neutral. After I gotten more details of the situation and figure out purple had exiled the admins due to disagreements. 2 admins/mods were exiled and a few left and rest stayed. Many believe the ones who stayed followed purple like a ant to food. I was trying to stay neutral but gave in when I just could not support purple from the information I gathered around the situation. I made a meme about this whole shit show. Many said that when RC comeback he will bring justice to purple but when he did, which was exciting to all he favoured his second in command over the rest of the staff. This tore apart many of the staff and it was like a nightmare coming true. Most of the DC members supported the admins and some stayed neutral. After a few days I was saddened to see some of the admins leave such as uglycar and jake. I do not hate anyone in this event. I disagree with purple and think that she cannot take massive criticism well but I honestly think riots were not needed. I’m glad that arina decided to step away from her role into the devs to help. There were terrible things that were in such event but we have to realize to let go of the past to move forward to the future. What’s done is what’s done. I doubt anything would change that would shock the community like this event. But keep it in the back of your mind and do not repeat history. Category:Browse